Tomorrow
by burnblebee
Summary: Sequel to Yesterday & Today: After a few months away, Lucy's back in Tulsa. Her fairly recent realization of her feelings makes her wonder how things will change, especially now that Tuff wants to hang around the gang more. She thought that night was the end, but her life is just beginning.. And then there's the ever present threat of retaliation from the Socs. Oh bother. Johnny/OC
1. Intro

**Intro**

_Dearest Tommy,_

_ It's been three months since the Oklahoma incident occurred. That's what everyone is calling it, the "Oklahoma incident". Nobody wants to say it like it is._

_ Three months ago, I helped a complete stranger kill someone. It was self-defense, and I helped save the lives of two boys – at the price of another young man's life._

_ On some evening in September, I killed a Soc. Then ran away with two boys, almost died, and had to go to court for the whole situation. And then, after being proven innocent, mom and dad forced me to move back to California. You already know all of this, of course, but I just wanted to refresh your memory. You've never been good at remembering things._

_ Anyway, leaving Tulsa made me realize that I am in love with Johnny Cade. Completely, utterly, irrevocably in love. It's silly, isn't it?_

_ My friends say I changed. Everybody says I changed. I suppose I have. Then again, wouldn't they all be different people if they went through the things I went through? Gone is the sweet, innocent child known as Lucy Julianne Puckett. Now I'm just Lucy; a little bit harsher and much more realistic about things._

_ That's not the point of this letter though. This letter is to catch you up on what's been going on in these past three months, since I last sent you a letter. Back when I was still in Tulsa..._

_ So it's now December. Last month, Tuff turned six. He's still a precocious troublemaker. He's been asking a lot about you lately, though. And I've actually been able to open up to him about you. I guess we can thank Johnny for that. Also, I'm on holiday right now. School let out two days ago, and Tuff and I convinced mom and dad to let us take a trip for vacation._

_ That's right. I'm on my way back to Tulsa. I'm actually on the plane right now. Sorry for the handwriting, by the way. It's not very neat right now at all._

_ Tuff and I are only staying in Tulsa for four weeks, and then we have to go back to California for school. But I'm hoping to convince mom and dad to let me and Tuff move in with aunt Tilly, for good this time, which shouldn't be too hard considering that they still don't care very much about us. I just haven't exactly gotten around to asking aunt Tilly yet._

_ Anyway, we'll be landing in Tulsa anytime now. I can't wait to see the gang's faces when I show up at the Curtis house! I may have "forgotten" to tell them that I was coming back. Tuff's really excited to see Ponyboy again. He really looks up to the older boy, you know._

_ Oh, that was the pilot saying we're landing. Tuff said to tell you he wishes he could remember you, and that he still love you. Isn't he the sweetest? Almost as sweet as Johnny..._

_ Love you,_

_ – Lucy_

* * *

**A/N: Hello darling readers! Sorry I've taken so long to upload the sequel. I'm kind of breaking my rule of having at least 6 chapters finished before publishing, woops. But I really felt bad that I'd missed my personal deadline. Welcome back though. If you haven't read the first fic in this series, I suggest going to do that. I'll be updating once a week for right now. Let me know if I missed any spelling/grammar errors and I'll try to fix them. Thanks!**

**As always, I own nothing except the storyline and all original characters. The Outsiders is a wonderful book, though.**

**-Lani xo**


	2. Chapter 1: Hello

**Chapter 1: Hello**

"Lucy! Peyton!"

Tuff and I ran over to my grinning aunt Tilly. She helped us pile our luggage into her small car after squeezing us together in a bone-crushing hug. In the time it took to reach her (and our former) house, aunt Tilly took every opportunity to embarrass me.

"Are you gonna go see _Johnny_?" aunt Tilly smirked, saying his name as if it was a scandalous euphemism.

I blushed at what she was hinting at, and chose not to answer her. I should have been used to the teasing, which I got from everyone that knew us, but that all happened before I realized how I felt about him. Aunt Tilly continued to taunt me, which just served as a reminder of how hard it will be to face him now that I know my love is more than just friendly.

"Kitty!" Tuff called me out of my thoughts, squirming in his seat as we cruised towards our temporary home, "Let's go see Ponyboy!"

Aunt Tilly and I giggled at my brother's fondness of the 14-year old. Tuff fawned over Ponyboy like girls fawned over John and Paul.

"We have to do unpack first," I said to the child, "And you need to take a nap."

He pouted and mumbled something, messing with his slightly greased hair. I shook my head at the boy who acted well beyond his years.

When we got to Tilly's house, Tuff and I naturally went back to our old rooms. I dragged my one suitcase into the small, square room and set it on the bed. I looked around the bedroom and was happy that I had made the decision to leave most of my things there. I sat on my bed while taking out the clothes I had brought, mentally reliving the days Johnny and I spent in my room while my back was healing. A warm feeling crept up my face as I daydreamed about the shy dark-haired boy who had captured my heart.

I got to the last item in my suitcase and picked it up tentatively. The old piece of fabric was worn and damaged beyond repair but I still held it to myself and breathed in the long-gone scent of days past, as I had done many times in the past months. My eyes closed and the smell of aunt Tilly's home made me feel like Johnny would appear in front of me at any moment.

A soft knock reminded me that I had left the door open. My eyes opened to find aunt Tilly at the door, a gentle look on her face and a smile that said she knew more than I hoped she did.

"Lunch is ready," is all that my aunt said before disappearing around the corner.

I folded the garment neatly and placed it under my pillow before stashing my suitcase under my bed and leaving my room to eat lunch. Aunt Tilly never asked about Johnny's old jacket.

"But I want to go see Ponyboy, too," Tuff whined, as a six-year old should, and made his big blue eyes water with anger.

"We can go see him tomorrow, but right now you need a nap," I argued, picking him up and laying him on his bed.

"But I wanna see 'im _now_," Tuff grumbled, stifling a yawn, "I'm not even tired."

I was about to counter him again when aunt Tilly's voice reached us from down the hall, "Peyton, she's not going to see Ponyboy. She's going to see her _boyfriend_."

Tuff, with heavy eyelids and a sleepy voice, must have forgotten about wanting to see Ponyboy so badly because he said in a cheery voice, "Tell Johnny I said "hi"!"

I just about demonstrated the entire spectrum of the colour red, but Tuff was already asleep. I dragged myself into my room, covering my face in embarrassment. Yes, I was completely, undeniably in love with Johnny Cade. No, I had no intention of ever letting him find out about said feelings. Because one, he was my best friend, and two, because three months ago we had killed someone.

After showering and dressing myself in a warm outfit (consisting of boots, stockings, a calf-length skirt, a scarf, gloves, a sweater and an overcoat), I decided that I should leave for the Curtis home before I started to procrastinate. I checked myself over in the mirror several times and added a hat to my ensemble before finally leaving the house.

The wind was cold. I could feel Jack Frost nipping at my nose as I trudged through the white powder that littered the sidewalks. The snow wasn't falling at the time, but I knew it would start up again soon. I was surprised at the snow, not having grown up in an area that provided so much annually, but would not let myself become distracted by it. I pulled my hat over my ears and my scarf up to my nose, trying to cover the skin that was not protected by clothing and my shoulder-length hair. I walked quickly, focusing on the crisp air that fought against me instead of the boys I was on my way to visit. However, I was in front of the gate before I knew it.

I hesitated there for a moment. I was scared to see the gang again. What if they didn't recognize me? What if they forgot about me? What if they didn't want to see me again? I contemplated turning around, but I rationalized that it would be smarted to go into the closest warm place before my fingers froze off.

My glove-clad fingers pried open the gate and I walked slowly to the front door. The crunch of the snow beneath my feet filled my ears. I could smell something sweet as I neared the warm home. And then I was on the porch, my hand poised to knock and I could hear them inside. All of them. I could hear the laughing and joking and rough-housing going on. And all at once, I realized how much I missed them. My breath got caught in my throat – or maybe it got stuck because a sudden gust of wind hit me and I realized how cold I truly was – and then I was knocking loudly on the front door.

I could hear the boys go silent, and then a pair of footsteps clambering to meet me. The steps stopped on the other side of the door, a slight pause, and then the door was thrown open. Ponyboy Curtis stood there with a shocked expression on his face, his eyes wide as if he had seen a ghost. Seeing him unchanged, except for slightly longer hair, melted away any nerves I had left.

With chattering teeth, I stuttered out the first word I had for the gang in months.

"Hello."

* * *

**A/N: Hey! So for now I think I'll be updating once a week. I haven't recently had time to work on this story, but next week I'm on holiday and I'll try my best to get a few chapters done. ^_^ please continue to support me! Thanks to everyone who took the time to read this short beginning. I love you all so much.  
**

**-Lani xo**


	3. Chapter 2: Home

**Chapter 2: Home**

"Lucy?!" Ponyboy's shocked voice reached my ears, and I was relieved to find that he sounded the same as he had three months ago.

The boys from the other room must have heard Ponyboy's exclamation and rushed over to the door before I could respond to my younger friend in any way. All of the gang crowded inside of the doorway, but I didn't have time to linger over the way they looked. Johnny and I made eye contact, and before I could say a word he had me in a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around him and breathed in his scent, relieved that he was warm, and never wanted to let go.

"I missed you," he whispered in my ear, and he was all that I could hear even though the others were asking questions in the background.

And then Johnny was pulled off of me, Ponyboy taking his place. I was passed on from person to person, getting hugs and handshakes and a pat on the head (from Dally). They must have noticed how cold I was because I was ushered into the living room. I still had yet to have said a word, and in retrospect I figure that I was in shock. I was sat down in between Ponyboy and Johnny on the couch, with the others either on the floor or, in Darrel's case, in the arm-chair beside the couch. Almost all of the boys were talking all at once, except for Darry and Dallas, who looked on in amusement and annoyance, respectively, and Johnny, who was staring at me with those big brown eyes. I let their voices wash over me. I sat there taking in their body heat, clenching down on my jaw so my teeth would stop chattering, letting my eyes roam over them taking in their appearances.

"What are you doing here?" Two-Bit asked once the talking died down.

I pouted playfully and retorted, "Am I not allowed to visit my friends?"

Darrel cut in before we could banter, "I'll get you a blanket, Lucy. Do you want something to drink?"

I squeaked out a "yes, please" and then Darry was off. Dally quickly took his seat in the armchair, and the remaining three boys on the floor scooted closer to the coffee table.

"When did you get into town?" Sodapop asked, seeming like he was about to burst with questions.

"This morning," I offered Soda a small smile, "The snow is weird. I'm not used to it. It's so cold here."

The boys chuckled at me, remembering that I was from a place that didn't get so cold that often. Darry came back and handed me a blanket, which Johnny silently helped me wrap around my shoulder, and a cup of hot cocoa. I slipped off my gloves and let my bare fingers soak in the warmth of the cup. My boots were the next thing to come off, and I tucked my legs underneath me. I supposed that the boys were done asking me questions for the time as the attention shifted away from me and onto the television. I took the moment to go over what the boys looked like, refreshing their profiles into my memory.

Ponyboy still had the same eyes and overall face, but his hair – which we had crudely dyed blond – was down to his ears and slicked over to the side. He wore a simple, ratted sweater and blue jeans with holey socks. The faded blue of his sweater brought out the grey in his eyes. Then there was Johnny, with the same long hair and same jean jacket – which I had bought him – and same t-shirt and jeans combination. His skin was paler than I remembered it, but when he looked over at me his eyes were alight with some unnameable emotion. I immediately glanced away from Johnny, and my eyes found Dallas. He lounged in the arm-chair carelessly, his hair longer and the long sleeves of his shirt visible at the area his leather jacket sleeves cut off. Darrel, leaning against the wall, looked the same as always. He had a uniform shirt on under his coat, and some boots on, so I figured he'd be off to work soon. I noticed that Sodapop and Steve both had uniform shirts on too, so they must have had a shift at the DX that day. They, along with Two-Bit, hadn't changed much either. Overall, the boys looked like they needed haircuts and some sun.

After a few minutes, I stopped shivering. I sipped the hot cocoa and made small talk with my two closest friends. Ponyboy did most of the talking, telling me about school and what the gang had been up to while I was away, but when Johnny did say something his voice made my heart beat a little faster. I didn't know how I didn't realize my feelings any sooner. Darrel left for work, and Sodapop and Steve left soon after. Dally and Two-Bit were in the kitchen eating, leaving me alone with Ponyboy and Johnny for the first time since before the trial those many months ago. I didn't mind, though, I felt better when it was just us three.

"Ponyboy," Two-Bit called from the other room, cutting off the youngest boy in the middle of his story about something that happened in his English class, "You're out of beer!"

"Then go get some more!" Ponyboy quipped back in a gruff voice, and I realized that his voice was getting a bit deeper.

Two-Bit walked past us on his way to the front door, grumbling something incoherent under his breath while shrugging a thick coat over his sweater and tugging some shoes on. The thud of the front door was followed by a brief silence in the house. It was almost peaceful, really. And then we heard Dally eating in the kitchen, and Ponyboy continued telling us – well, me really – his story. As it came to an end, Dally popped his head in the room and muttered something about taking a nap before disappearing down the hall.

I had a lot of questions for the boys, ones that I couldn't ask with other people around, but I refrained from asking them at such a time. Besides, Ponyboy hardly let me get a word in unless he asked a question.

"So how long are you staying?" Johnny asked while Ponyboy was taking a breath, and we exchanged a smile as I answered.

"Until January, I think."

"You're staying with your aunt again, right?" Ponyboy asked.

"Yes. I'm hoping that I can convince my parents to let me move out here," I paused, and then sheepishly added, "I missed you boys."

"We missed you, too," Johnny and Ponyboy both said, and then Johnny quietly admitted, "Things haven't been the same without you."

"Nothing's been the same," I whispered, my eyes trained on the floor.

A moment of heavy silence passed, only to be broken by the sound of Pony's stomach grumbling. I laughed lightheartedly, glad the gloomy atmosphere was gone. Ponyboy blushed and mumbled something about not having eaten lunch yet. He took my empty cup and came back from the kitchen with three plates – three peanut butter sandwiches. And we sat on that couch in the small Curtis living room, and listening to the silent snow fall we felt like maybe not so much had changed. I was home.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry, it's shorter than I wanted it to be. I'm kind of having trouble with the next couple of chapters, but hopefully I'll have them done in time for the updates. Sending my thanks to Molly Renee, Daughter of ze sun god, Nikkiphoenix-haim31, and whoever the Guest was. It means so much to me that y'all would take the time to review. Happy Thanksgiving! And by the next update, it will be December already! Can't wait for the Holidays. Hopefully I'll be able to do double-updates by my next holiday.  
**

**-Lani xo**


	4. Chapter 3: Waiting for Boo Radley

**Chapter 3: Waiting for Boo Radley**

"Kitty, please?" Tuff gave me his best puppy dog eyes and stuck his lower lip out in a pout.

I tried to stare him down, but I was a sucker for those eyes. Finally, I sighed in defeat, muttering under my breath, "Fine. But you'd better behave yourself."

He squealed and jumped in joy before running to his room to get ready. Aunt Tilly and I smiled at the young child as we cleaned the kitchen from our lunch. Aunt Tilly asked if I wanted a ride, but I gently declined. I had recently taken a liking to walking through the beautiful snow. We had been in Tulsa for four days, which wasn't really enough time for me to adjust to the weather in Oklahoma but I was getting there. I quickly followed Tuff to his room, helping him put on the various layers of clothing his small body would need for the trip to the house. Afterward, I hurried to dress myself in warm clothing.

Honestly, I was worried about walking him through the streets. It was a 20 minute walk, and while I had never been jumped while walking through the poor side of town, I didn't want it to happen while Tuff was with me. I prayed that we wouldn't meet any retaliation. Thankfully, we made it to the yard safely. I let myself inside without knocking, wondering if I was getting too used to being at the Curtis house all of the time.

I closed the door securely behind us, as Tuff let go of my hand with a squeal, "Ponyboy!"

"Hey Tuff," the youngest member of the gang smiled gently down at the child, "How are you kid?"

"Can you read me a story?" Tuff asked pleadingly, training his huge eyes on the book in Pony's hands.

I say down on the couch next to Soda as Pony and Tuff sat in a corner of the room, my friend's lulling voice filling the air.

"Hey Kitty," Soda winked at me.

Hazelnut eyes rolled, my teasing voice passing my lips, "Hi Pepsi-Cola."

"Turn on the TV!" a voice called from the kitchen. As Soda got up to do so, Two-Bit walked in with his "breakfast".

"That's really not healthy," I told the 18-year old, gesturing towards the cake and beer.

"Aw, shoot," Two-Bit muttered, "Why don't you go tell it to your boyfriend _Johnny_?"

Despite the cold, my cheeks felt hot as I scowled at him, "He's not my boyfriend!"

Soda chuckled at me, Two-Bit simply ignored me and watched the television screen. We watched Mickey Mouse for a while, Soda and I making small talk, but I couldn't get my mind off of something. And by something I mean a certain dark-haired lad. Eventually Steve showed up, taking Soda away from me so I sat on the floor next to Two-Bit and got to know him better.

From my spot on the floor, I observed the boys around me. The way Tuff looked at Ponyboy, hanging on every word of the older boy's story as if it was a floatation device and he was out at sea. The way Ponyboy spoke slowly, carefully, and treated Tuff as a delicate flower. It made me smile, and I was glad that Tuff finally had a male-figure to look to. A make-shift older brother. I turned towards Sodapop and Steve, wondering about their friendship. They were both hunched over a car magazine, goofy smiles on their faces as they discussed whatever luxury vehicle they were ogling. I listened to Two-Bit, thankful that I didn't have to say much around him. He went on and on, telling me racy stories about girls and some of the "smart" comebacks he'd told to the police. I laughed at his wit, and for a while I didn't feel so anxious.

"So I tell him," Two-Bit was saying, "So I tell him that I couldn't hear him over his momma's moans."

My shocked, uncomfortable laugh mixed in with the boys' chuckling. I looked around to make sure Tuff hadn't heard what the 18-year old had said. I playfully smacked Two-Bit's arm with a shake of my head, trying to hide the small smirk that would give away that I was a bit entertained by his stories.

"C'mon Luce," Two-Bit nudged me with his arm, "You know it's funny."

I giggled at the older boy, "Sure, Two-Bit. Whatever you say."

I smoothed out my winter skirt and readjusted my sweater, half-listening to Two-Bit and Steve playfully bicker about something that happened in some place at some time unbeknownst to me. I glanced at the door longingly, wondering if Johnny would be over anytime soon. I couldn't even deny that I was hoping to see him. I moved myself over to where Ponyboy was still telling Tuff a story. I could see Tuff getting increasingly more tired, and listened to Pony's reading while waiting for the young one to fall asleep.

"Shoulder up, I reeled around to face Boo Radley and his bloody fangs; instead, I saw Dill ringing the bell with all his might in Atticus's face," Ponyboy read to my younger brother; I automatically recognized the story as Harper Lee's _To Kill A Mockingbird_, a book I had finished reading just a few weeks before, "Jem looked so awful I didn't have the heart to tell him I told him so. He trudged along-"

The front door opened, distracting me from the book the two youngest boys were focused so intently on. I looked up hopefully, only to feel my heart sink into my stomach. Awash with disappointment, I waved hello to Darry. He waved back before proceeding to take off his coats and work boots. Soda had told me earlier that Darrel had recently gotten a job in flooring, for the winter.

I looked back towards my favourite story-teller and my younger sibling to find a certain six-year old boy dozing off.

"Hey Pony," I interrupted my best friend in the middle of a sentence about the infamous Boo Radley, "I'm gonna put Tuff in your room for a nap, okay?

Ponyboy glanced at the sleepy child, a precious smile on his face, and nodded. I followed Pony's directions into the small room, all 48 pounds of the 3-foot 8-inch child in my arms. I set Tuff on the bed and bundled him in blankets lest he got cold. I shut the door as quietly as I could before returning to the living room and sitting on the couch, Sodapop between Steve and I.

"I think Scooby Doo is my spirit animal," Two-Bit said around a mouthful of food, watching the animated dog from some new cartoon.

Once again, the front door opened unexpectedly; once again, I looked towards it hopefully. And once again, I was let down. I pouted as Dally strolled in, kicking the door shut behind him as he strutted towards us. Sodapop must have seen my visible disappointment; the older teen on my left nudged me with a teasing look in his eyes.

"Don't worry, Kitty," Sodapop exaggerated his supposedly sympathetic voice, "You're little Johnny will be over later."

"Excuse me?"

Sodapop laughed, saying lowly, "We all know you've been waiting for Johnny to show up."

I inhaled sharply, but said nothing. Soda raised an eyebrow at my lack of denial, but said nothing more. I could not bring myself to lie about wanting Johnny to come over. I just kept waiting with a closed mouth and crossed arms. For a moment, I felt like Scout Finch. I was just waiting for my Boo Radley to show.

* * *

**A/N: So sorry for not updating in a while! These past like two weeks has been crazy for me! With finals coming up, I've had a ton of work to do. This is actually the first day this week I've been home from school before 6pm. But hopefully I'll have a bunch of double or triple-updates coming up! Please continue to support me~ **

**-Lani xo**


	5. Update

**Dear readers of ****_Tomorrow_****,**

**I regret to inform that this is not an update. Unfortunately I have lost the time and motivation needed to finish this story. While I have a few more chapters written, they are not yet revised and so I have decided not to post them. My original plan was to write a lot over winter vacation, but I go back to school next week and this is my first time on the computer during holiday. So, taking into consideration that I have three essays to write, over 100 textbook pages to read, and two worksheets to complete in less than a week, I have decided that the best course of action would be to put this story on hiatus until summer (most likely). I hope to finish this story this year, but I currently do not have the time. I also will be extremely busy until almost the end of the school year, so hopefully I'll have time to write once school gets out for summer vacation. I'm so sad to say that I won't be posting again for quite a while. I hope you all had a wonderful New Year's Eve/Day, and thank you all so much for supporting me and helping me grow as a writer.**

**-Lani xo**


End file.
